1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel and a method for making the same and, more particularly, to a grid-mesh-shaped barrier rib structure of the plasma display panel and a method for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most barrier rib structures of plasma display panel are a strip-shaped or a grid-mesh-shaped. As shown in FIG. 1, a perspective view of a conventional plasma display panel. A strip-shaped barrier rib 111 is formed on a rear substrate 110 and a grid-mesh-shaped barrier rib 121 is formed on a front substrate 120. And then combine the front substrate 120 with the rear substrate 110 to a plasma display panel 100. Several problems have been encountered by the conventional method.
Firstly, the front substrate 120 is expensive because it has to form a grid-mesh-shaped barrier rib 121. Secondly, it is difficult to combine the front substrate 120 with the rear substrate 110 since they must be precisely aligned. In order to precisely align the front substrate 120 with the rear substrate 110, the aperture ratio of the plasma display panel 100 is compromised since the thickness of the strip-shaped barrier rib 111 of the rear substrate 110 must be made big or the width of the grid-mesh-shaped barrier rib 121 of the front substrate 120 must be enlarged. The effective area of the substrates coated with phosphorous material is reduced as the thickness of the barrier ribs is increased.
As shown in FIG. 1B, a perspective view of another conventional plasma display panel. A grid-mesh-shaped barrier rib 161 is directly formed on a rear substrate 160 of the plasma display panel 150. Bumps 171 are also formed on the place of a front substrate 170 corresponding to that of concaves 162 of the grid-mesh-shaped barrier rib 161 of the rear substrate 160. And then combine the front substrate 170 with the rear substrate 160 to the plasma display panel 150. Some problems also have been encountered.
Firstly, the front substrate 170 is expensive since it needs to form the bumps 171. Secondly, it is difficult to combine the front substrate 170 with the rear substrate 160 since they must be aligned precisely.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.